The Caged Bird
by Frances Desmarais
Summary: She was meant to be send to marry the prince of Egypt, but was stolen by a band of bandits and the leader wants her to be his wife? Worse, he claimed to know her and she's confused. So confused that she think that she might develop feelings for him.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is my second story and I hope you will like it. This is quiet a rare pairing actually... but I like the idea of two person from two different country and with different culture met and fell in love. And also thank you to my friend who refuse to let me reveal her name for providing me ideas and giving comments.

Also, I do not own Hetalia, no matter how much I want to.

* * *

><p>The sound of hooves was driving her crazy.<p>

She stared at the little window of the carriage and sighed. Twirling a lock of silver hair in her delicate fingers, she asked her mother. "Are we there yet?"

Her mother only smiled at her and took her small hand into her slightly bigger and rougher ones with wrinkles lining around like tiny train tracks. She noticed how her mother had seemed to age in only a few days. Ever since the day they departed from the cold Belarus to sunny and hot Egypt, she had noticed her mother looking sadly and forlornly at the small carriage window just like her, looking so small and helpless. She lost the happy, cheerful smile that was always on her face and now the only smile she gave her was a small, tight forced plastic smile that chilled her to the deepest part of her heart.

She was to be married to the Egyptian prince, Gupta Muhammad Hassan. A few years ago, the Pharaoh of Egypt, Prince Gupta's father helped Belarus a lot in the economy crisis and in return, he wanted her to marry his only son and become the queen of Egypt.

'Just like Cleopatra.' She thought when she heard that news.

She was thrilled and she danced around in her room, holding her silver hair back to her head to make it look short like the Queens of Egypt would, singing songs so happy that birds came flying in and sing along with her. Then as she slowly grew up, she lost the enthusiasm she had when she was just a kid, in fact, she fell in love with her playmate, a Russian boy that she would call as her 'big brother'. His name was Ivan. Every day she would sneak out the castle and ran to find Ivan to play with him and day after day, they grew up and she realized her feeling towards him. But it was clear that Ivan was not interested in her and he was madly, deeply in love with a Chinese girl he saw wandering around the cold streets one day. She kept a neutral face and tried hard to be happy for him when he told her the news. She could feel her heart breaking piece by piece and the pieces of her broken heart was being trampled over by none other than the tall handsome Russian boy name Ivan that she care so much and fell in love with. So, to find a way to heal her broken heart (which is so broken and damaged she wouldn't even consider it as a heart anymore, so she just call it 'my beating organ') she hurried her mother, the queen to send her off to Egypt to marry that prince she was told about when she was young. Her mother was shocked, of course, but what to do? After writing a letter to inform the Pharaoh about this, they got a reply and here they are in a carriage in the middle of the dessert with noisy wheels and smelly horses, sweating like crazy for the first time in so many years.

The big warm fluffy coats and dresses she used to wear were now changed into simple silk cloths that drapes around her body like a toga. She closed her eyes and looked up at the sky. The sky was so blue and the clouds were so white and the sun was so bright that by the moment she looked outside she felt that her eyeballs were melting slowly.

"Natalia, how are you feeling?" her father, the king of Belarus asked as she closed the curtain that separates the world and her, shaking her head to clear her vision. "I'm fine, thank you." She replies quietly as she fingers the smooth silk on the skin. It feels so different from the heavy fur coats she used to wear. Am I about to wear this every day?

Suddenly the image of her big brother Ivan came to her mind and she felt herself regretting this stupid decision. "Am I doing the right thing? Have I made the right decision?" and most importantly, "Does he miss me?"

All of a sudden, the horse let out a sharp shriek and the whole carriages was lifted of its front wheels. She gripped her seat tightly as she screamed. "What happened?" her father shouted at one of the guards outside.

"Bandits, your majesty! There're bandits coming at us! Sit tight your highness, we'll protect you." The guards started to whip out their swords and then clinking of swords and screaming of men was everywhere. They were so loud, even when she covered her ears with her hands she could still hear them. Her heart was beating fast and she was sweating. Her father was holding her terrified mother and the sound of fighting was still in the air. She peeked out the window and saw a lot of masked man with swords and horses swinging themselves at her guards. Then, one by one her guards fell lifelessly on the sandy ground, blood flowing like a little stream from the high mountains.

"Stay here, I'll go fight them." Her father began to take out his own sword and was about to get out from the carriage, a masked man slammed open the door and glared at them. Her mother screamed as the man pulled her father out and threw him on the ground.

A few other men grabbed them and pulled them out from the carriage also. The grips of the men were so hard that it left bruises on her arm. Her heart was beating so fast that she felt it was going to come out of her chest. Her mother was weeping now.

"Silence! You stupid woman!" one of the masked man pulled her mother by the hair and slapped her across the face. "Stop it! You monster! Let us go!" she screamed at the man who slapped her mother. That man turned around and met her eyes. He was different from the other men, he doesn't only cover his face, and he also covered his eyes with a white mask which made him looked faceless. He must be the leader.

The man slowly advances towards her while she tried to walk further away from him but was stopped by the hand grabbing her arm. "You look foreign, you're not Egyptian?" he asked. She bit her lip and looked at her side. She saw her mother on the ground with her father; her father was unconscious from the fall from the carriage. "I like this one. Take her away." The man turned around as the man started to pull her to their horses. "No! Please! Let me go!" She screamed, she kicked, she cried but she was still dragged to their horse. "No… please…" she was crying so hard that her vision was blurred. She saw the man advancing to her parents. Her mother looked at that man horrified. "You're useless to me now. Get rid of them..." He ordered his man. Another man came close to her parents with a big shiny sword in his hand and as he lifted his arms and began to swing it down, she let out a scream and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Natalia Arlovskaya bunches her dress into her fists and bites down onto her bottom lip as the maids come in to send her breakfast. She looks down at her toes; she heard the sound of the plates and glass on the table and still refuses to look at them. "Miss, you've been not eating for days, please miss, eat something or you'll starve." One of the maids with long black hair in pig tails secured by red ribbons says as she knelt down in front of Natalia. Natalia turns her head to a side and continue to ignore the maids in the room. She can feel the coppery taste of blood in her mouth. She then realized that she had been biting her lip so hard that it actually drew blood. The maids look at each other worriedly, not sure what to do with their new stubborn miss.

A few day ago, after Natalia was kidnapped by the leader of the bandits and was taken back to his country, Turkey and locked up in a room with beautiful decorations and a nice view of the sunset, the leader, which goes by the name of Sadiq Adnan, announced that he will be taking her as his wife. Natalia, of course was horrified by the news and refused by kicking and screaming and threatened to kill herself. She had nothing to lose as her parents were already killed by this huge Turkish man in front of her. She hates that Sadiq Adnan to the bones. She wanted to crush him. She wanted to crush him like a little bug he was. But he was so strong and tough that Natalia just couldn't do anything. She bites down harder at her lip at the thought of the sword swinging down to her parents. What happened after that, she doesn't know. When she woke up, she was already here, in a new set of clothes, neck and arms adorned with shiny jewelry and bangles. She ripped them off her arms and neck and took off the clothes, leaving her only in her underwear. She'd rather be naked than to wear those filthy clothes prepared by a murderer.

"Miss… please… it's been days." The maid continued, close to tears. Natalia growls and glares at her. "Just let me starve, and don't call me your miss, I am not your miss and I never will be."

Just then, the door was slammed open and a tall masked figure stands at the door. Sadiq strides over to where Natalia is sitting. It has been days since Natalia last saw Sadiq and his God awful mask. She stares at the Turkish man as he slowly advances to her. "I heard that you're not eating."

Natalia closes her eyes and turns her head to a side. "Do not talk to me."

Sadiq chuckles lowly. "And why are you half naked? Could it be that this is all an act to make me feel sorry for you and let you go? Don't be stupid. I told you, you are to be my wife and that is that."

"I am not marrying a murderer and on top of that a murderer who killed my parents!" Natalia suddenly stands up and glares at the tall Turkish man. She notices now that he is a good head taller than she is, and boy is he big. Natalia feels so tiny in front of him.

"Uh uh birdie, do not disobey my orders, or you will end up like your poor parents."

Natalia tightens her fists. "Don't you dare…"

"They're dead anyway. So why can't I?" Sadiq smirks and Natalia swings her fist at him, but he caught it just in time. His hand grips her tighten fist and move it away from his face slowly.

"Now now, violence doesn't solve anything, why don't you just clean up and eat something. We shall have our wedding tomorrow."

Sadiq turns around and head to the door. "Oh and…" he stops and turns around "Put on some clothes, it's quite distracting."

Natalia covers up herself with the sheets on the bed and growls at Sadiq as he slams the door shut.

"Miss… here…" a small voice says behind her.

"My name is Natalia Arlovskaya and I'm not your Miss." Natalia quietly and calmly replies. "I am Princess Natalia Arlovskaya of Belarus and I will not be lock up here. I was meant to be married to Prince Gupta of Egypt. I was meant to be married to Egypt. I was meant to be the princess of Egypt. I was meant to be the second Cleopatra…"

"M-miss…"

"I am not your Miss!" Natalia screams while tears start to fall from her violet eyes. The maids were shocked and they all bow down on the ground in front of her. "We're sorry...Mi…" she stops herself just in time. "We're so sorry for all the wrong things we've done…"

Natalia wipes her eyes with the back of her hand and look at the shivering maids in front of her, bowed down and scared. "You've done nothing wrong." Natalia reaches out to the black haired maid and helps her up. She looks at Natalia with gigantic green eyes. "Oh, you don't have to… I'm just a little maid and I cannot accept Mi… y-your kindness."

"It's fine. Get up, please. It's stupid of me, to behave like a little child. Who am I kidding?" She turns to look at the maids and then look at the food.

"I believe that the food you've prepared have gone cold, could you, be so kind to make another one for me, please?"

The maids' faces lightens up and they nod quickly before rushing out the room to make another new set of meal for their soon to be Miss, but of course, locking the door before leaving.

Natalia stands in the middle of the room and look out at the window, the sun is setting and the sky glowed with a soft yellow and orange hue. A few stars have appeared in the soon to be dark sky.

"I will not be beaten down." Natalia grips the window ledge hard. "Just so you see Sadiq Adnan, I will be your 'so called' wife and I will destroy you, slowly. Little by little I will destroy you."

* * *

><p><em>"Who are you?"<em>

_A small girl with long silver hair was looking down at him from her window. He looked up and met those gigantic violet eyes._

_"Sadiq. And you are?"_

_"Natalia! Can you come up here and play?"_

_He shook his head. "I was meant to wait for my father here."_

_She pouted. "Why? It's just for a little while. Please?" Those violent orbs looked at him pleadingly and he felt his heart getting soft._

_"Aww… I'm sorry. I can't." he shrugged. "My father will get mad if he found out that I was gone."_

_"That's too bad… will you come here tomorrow?"_

_"Maybe. Depends on the sales."_

_"What sales?"_

_"My father sells spices to the people here. They love my father's spices."_

_"Is that something you can play with?"_  
><em>"It's for eating."<em>

_"Is it nice?"_

_"Very. Especially on fishes and curries."_

_She cocked her head to a side. "Curries?"_

_"Yeah. It's super delicious."_

_"Oh I want to try them! Can I go to your house and eat curry?"_

_He shook his head. "Unfortunately no, my house is too far away."_

_"Well it can't be that far… is it on the other side of the mountain there?" She pointed at one of the snowy mountains behind him._

_"No, further than that. I'm from another country."_  
><em>"Another country? Where?"<em>

_"Turkey. My father and I have to travel for weeks by ship to get here. It's very very far. And it's not cold like here."_

_"No?" She looked at him curiously. "Then if it's not cold, what is it?"_

_"Hot. Well it gets cold too but not like here."_

_"It's so awesome, your country. I want to go there someday." She smiles at him._

_"Yeah, that would be nice. And I'll take you around! I'll introduce you to all the beautiful places in my country!"_

_"Oh goody! Tell me about your beautiful places! Please!"_

_"Well, you see…"_

_When he started telling her the wonderful places and things about his country, he didn't feel like stopping. He noticed how her eyes would light up at the sound of him describing in a detailed way about the buildings, the food and the people._

_The two talked and talked and talked until his father came back and took him away, with him promising to come back tomorrow._

"Why can't she remember me?" Sadiq whispers to himself as he lie on his bed thinking about what happen years ago when he was travelling with his father.

"It is her alright. Those beautiful silver hair and those beautiful violet eyes… but why?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sadiq looks at his reflection in the mirror and grins.

_Ya Allah, I look so handsome._

He looks out the window and saw his guests making their way to his house, gifts and camels in hand, all coming to wish this new coupe and to witness this time of their leader's life. Sadiq sits down on his bed and let Angelique comb his hair back.

"How's she doing?"

Angelique stops her action and says "Surprisingly she's wearing her dress without a word of complaint… that's quiet odd."

"Did she eat? Yesterday, I mean."

"Yes she did Master, quite a lot in fact. We have to make another round for her, but she can't stand the taste of the curry though."

Sadiq smiles, remembering his old times with her. "She always wants to try it."

"What?" Angelique cocks her head to a side and her long black hair tickles the side of Sadiq's face. "Nothing, continue your work."

* * *

><p>Natalia sits on her bed, staring at the mirror in front of her. The maids are pulling, combing and styling her hair. She winces as one of them tugged too hard on it. One of them is painting her finger and toe nails in red, she said that her Master likes them but Natalia doesn't care. She just wants to get this thing over. Maybe after this, she'll run back to her own country. Maybe go and find Ivan and confess her love for him. Screw that Chinese girl, Ivan was hers. She saw him first.<p>

Why'd she have to let that thing have him?

"Oww…" One particular tug on her hair woke her from her day dreams. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." The maid apologizes, bowing down her head. "It's ok. Tell me, why do you people always apologize for small things?"

"That's the way it is Miss… I mean… uh…" she stammers, looking down.

"Natalia, please. Call me Natalia. And, do not call me miss. It makes me feel like I'm his wife or something."

"But you are." Another maid with a white bandanna that was doing on her nails replies. "You will be his wife soon, later in fact, um, Miss Natalia."

"Oh please, I may be his wife on the outside but on the inside, never. Not in a million years. Never ever ever. I still have to go back you know. Ivan… he must be missing me so bad right now."

"Is he your boyfriend?" the one who was doing her nails asks, she finishes off Natalia's left pinky and blows a little air on it to let it dry faster.

"Boyfriend? No… I wish. He's just… I don't know, someone I care for."

_Someone I love, to be exact._

"What is he like?"

Natalia looks into the maid's ocean blue eyes and smiles, remembering her Brother Ivan's face, his height, his hair, his everything.

"He… he's tall. Very tall, like a good two heads taller than me. He has silver hair, just like me. Violet eyes that you could get lost in. Always wearing that awful scarf his sister gave him. It's like a part of him; he won't take it off, not even for cleaning. He talks in a quite funny way, always ending his sentence with 'da'. Typical Russian, I think… and he's obsessed with sunflowers. His ambition was to plant a whole garden of sunflowers and frolic in it with his soul mate…"

_Which, of course, will never be me._

"Also," she continues, "he has a weird fear of getting married. Last time when we were just kids, I asked him to marry me and he just ran away. I mean, we were just kids, and you can't take what a kid said seriously, no?"

Just like that, when talked about her big brother Ivan, Natalia talks and talks and she didn't stop. She didn't stop until she was completely dressed and was standing in front of his husband to be, still wearing that blasted mask and still having that blasted grin on his blasted face.

_Murderer._ Natalia says in her head.

"Wow you look great." Sadiq looks at her up and down like a vulture looking at its prey, making Natalia felt uncomfortable. "Would you please stop looking at me like that?"

Sadiq huffs and offers his hand to her. "Come on, we're going to be late and I don't want my guests to wait."

Natalia looks at his hand like it's infected with the world's nastiest germ and looks back to his face. He has his head cocked to one side and is waiting for her to give him a response. "Come on."

She bites her lower lip and held out her hand and put it on his. Once he felt her skin on his, he grabs it tightly and practically dragged her out from the room. The maids smiling and waving at them from behind.

* * *

><p>"Wait! Slow down!" Natalia nearly falls because of Sadiq's fast pace. The corridor of his house was wide, sunlight pouring in from the large windows. Carvings and paintings adorned the two side of the wall. Sadiq's hands are so big, you can't see her small ones inside his, and also his skin is rough.<p>

_Maybe it's from those sword fighting and battles he went through. _

The heat from his hands radiated into Natalia's and it made her blush like a tomato. "Slow down you Turk!" Natalia tries again to get his attention to slow down because it's really hard to walk fast with the long dress on her body.

Slowly, Sadiq stops. "Thank you." Natalia says sarcastically and then all of a sudden she was lifted off her feet and was being carried bridal style by him. She shrieks and begins to throw punches at him.  
>"Ah! Put me down! Put me down! Put me down you stupid Turk or I'm gonna scream!"<p>

Just when she's about to scream her lungs out, a pair of soft lips met hers and she froze.

* * *

><p><em>What am I doing? What am I thinking?<em>

These two sentences kept on running around in Sadiq's head after he planted his lips on Natalia's. The look on her face was priceless. She stays as still as a cat in Sadiq's arms as he shuts her up. Her lips soft and cold on his, making shivers run down his spine. When he pulled away, Natalia's face was two times redder than before. She covers her lips quickly after he pulled away.

"Be quiet now, or I'll have to do that again. Not that I don't enjoy it." Sadiq continues walking as Natalia continues to turn several shades of red in his arms.

"You monster..." Natalia murmurs, hiding her face in his chest.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>After the ceremony, Sadiq and Natalia are inside their new bedroom. Candles were lighted and the candlelight glows in a soft yellow light. Natalia stands at the window and looks at the people downstairs, adults talking, drinking, smoking while the kids running around, screaming. Some of the people had left and there're only a small number of them left. Natalia's cheeks hurt from the smiling she did on the ceremony. People looked at her like she's someone from outer space, it's normal since no one in this country has silver hair and violet eyes like she does.<p>

She was pulled into a hug from behind all o f a sudden and she held her breath. Sadiq's head was resting on her right shoulder and his breath tickled the side of her face. He smells like smoke and alcohol.

"What are you doing?" she asks, trying to get out of Sadiq's arms, but the more she struggles, the more tightly he holds her.  
>"Don't you remember me?"<p>

Natalia froze and slowly turns her head to meet his eyes, except that it's covered by that blasted mask he wears every time.

"Don't you remember me, Natalia?" he repeats, tightening his hold on her.

"What… what are you talking about?" she asks, heart beating fast.

"Me. Don't you remember? I am Sadiq, Sadiq Adnan."

Natalia knits her brows together. "I know, I know who you are, you are Sadiq Adnan, the one who killed my parents. How can I forget that?" Natalia says sarcastically, peeling his strong arms away from her small waist and head to the bed to sit down. Sadiq sighs and walk towards her.

"Don't you remember, a few years ago, the little boy under your window who would tell you all the wonderful things from his country? Don't you remember the little Turkish boy who would wait for his father everyday under your window? The little boy, which is me?"

Natalia looks at him in disbelief. "If that's the way you want to make me like you then sorry, it ain't working."

"I'm serious. So you really lost your memories."

"What?"

"Natalia, you're not the princess of Belarus and you're not your parent's daughter."

"What are you saying?" Natalia stands up all of a sudden and shouted at him. "What do you mean I'm not my parents' daughter? What do you mean I'm not the princess of Belarus? What do you know about me? You don't know me…"

"I do. Better than you know yourself in fact."

Natalia stands in her spot, glaring at Sadiq angrily. The words keep on repeating in her head. Suddenly she felt dizzy.

The name, Sadiq Adnan, sound so familiar all of a sudden. The face of the little boy under her window is slowly reappearing in her head, but it's still really blurry. She starts to remember little fragments of her past. Her first piano lesson, her first time riding a pony, the time she fell down so hard that she couldn't walk for days and most importantly, the little Turkish boy.

_But that Turkish boy certainly didn't wear a mask._

"Are you really?" she asks.

"Do you want to know the truth?" Sadiq asks.

Natalia shakes her head.

"Are you sure?"

She nods and buries her face in her hands. "What kind of sick joke is this?"

"This is not a joke. This is real. This is the truth, you're adopted and one day you overheard your parents talking about it and in panic, your mother accidentally pushed you down the stairs causing you to lose part of your memory and also the most important part."

"How… how did you know?" Natalia's head hurts, her heart is beating so fast right now it feels like it's going to jump out from her mouth by any second.

"Because I was there, I saw the whole thing."


	4. Chapter 4

_"Ne, ne, Sadiq, what do you think of my room?" Natalia opened her arms wide when Sadiq stepped foot in her room. The walls were painted light blue, a canopy bed on the far west of the huge room, three windows with the view of the street and the tall snowy mountains far away and mountains of colourful pillow adorned the big bed. Paintings of sceneries and portraits were hanged at every wall of the room._

_"It's… it's pretty." Sadiq stammered and advance forward to the centre of the room. At the centre of the room, a hug ceiling hang from the ceiling, casting a low yellow glow over the furniture in the room._

_"No? My father designed it, fit for a princess, he said." Natalia skipped next to him and smiled._

_Sadiq looked at the room in awe. His room in Turkey is not even the half of hers, he even had to share it with his brothers. He was a little envious of her room._

_"Ne, Sadiq, what do you want to play?"_

_Sadiq hesitated for a while, thinking about all of the possible games to play with this girl in front of him. Violet eyes shining ever so brightly, silver hair tied up into two bunches of French braids behind her, she was pretty, very pretty._

_"I don't know, what do you want to play?"_

_Natalia pouted a little and turned around, she began to rummage around her toy chest, hoping to find something that the little Turkish boy would be interested in. "Dolls?" she asks, holding up two identical looking dolls in her hands. Sadiq paused and try to hold back a laugh, thinking that she was just joking, there is no way in this world that he, Sadiq Adnan, manly as hell would play dolls with a little girl like Natalia in a foreign land away from his home. But then when he noticed that she was serious, he muttered a small 'oh' before advancing towards her._

It's ok Sadiq, she just a kid. Just play with her for a while and when she got bored you can go play something else, no big deal.

_Just like that, the two started to slowly drown in their little world of dolls and tea parties with pretend tea in their perfectly made toy teacup._

_"Would like some more, Mr Adnan?" Natalia asks in a mock posh voice, holding the teacup in front of her, offering Sadiq more 'tea'. The Turkish boy looked down at his cup with his 'tea' and looked up at her, then slowly nods._

_"Yes please."_

_The Belarusian girl let out a small cheer and began to 'pour' the 'tea' into his little teacup. "Would you like sugar with that?"_

_"No thank you, Miss Arlovskaya."_

_The silver haired girl began to laugh, and once she began, she couldn't stop. She kept on laughing and laughing and laughing, clutching her stomach. Tears start to roll down from her cheeks from laughing._

_"Wh-what's so funny?"_

_Sadiq frowned and asked the still laughing girl in front of him. She had knocked down a few of her expensive looking toy tea set and the 'tea' had spilled all over the expensive looking rug underneath. (Probably imported from Turkey, Sadiq said to himself.)_

_"Oh… oh my God… Oh…" Natalia gasped and continue to laugh._

_At this point, Sadiq had become annoyed. "Tell me, what's so funny?"_

_"You!" The silver haired girl gasped. "You! The way you say 'Arlovskaya', it's so funny!"_

_Sadiq's eyes widened and then he frowned. "How so?"_

_"The way you pronounced it like 'Ah-lofts-kah-yah', it's supposed to be 'Are-lovs-ka-yah', hahahahaha…"_

_"Well I'm sorry I can't pronounce your name right."_

_"Don't be, oh please don't be mad. It's just really funny, in a good way. It's special. And I like that."_

_Sadiq looked at the younger girl in front of him and smiled. "You like that?"_

_"Yeah, it's special. It's like you're the only one who can say that… hmm, I don't know, maybe all of the people in your home says it like that, but I like the way you say it. Say it again?"_

_"No," Sadiq turned his head. "You'd laugh at me again."_

_"Aww, don't be such a brat, say my name again, in that special way of yours?"_

_"No."_

_"Aww, please? Pretty please with two cherries on top?" Wide violet eyes look at him pleadingly._

_"Two cherries?"_

_"It's better than one. Please? Three cherries? And a lot of sprinkles?"_

_Sadiq sighed. "All right, all right, Natalia 'Ah-lofts-kah-yah'."_

_A small whimper came out of the little girl, and then laughter came out of her mouth like burst reservoir and she once again, was rolling on the floor, laughing._

_"I told you, you would laugh." Sadiq pouted._

_"I'm sorry I'm sorry! Oh my God!" Natalia lay on the floor, looking up at the ceiling, her laughing subsided._

_"Hey, Sadiq?"_

_"What?"_

_"You'll stay here forever right?"_

_"Wh-why, of course. Well, not forever, but yeah, I'll stay."_

_"Why not forever?"_

_"I have to go back home too, to my mother, my brothers, sisters, friends…"_

_"But you have me."_

_Sadiq looked down at the girl lying on the floor; she looked so small and helpless. Her eyes staring at the ceiling, the twinkle that was once in her violet orbs gone. She looked just like those abandoned doll on the street._

_"Won't you stay here with me? Forever? Until we grow old and crinkly until we can't walk or eat anymore. Then you have to carry me in your arms and I have to push you in your wheelchair, won't that be nice?"_

_"Natalia…"_

_"I'd be so lonely if you go back to Chicken…"_

_"Turkey…"_

_"Whatever, they're just the same. You made me so happy with your existence."_

_Natalia clutches the rough fabric underneath her, clutching it so hard that her knuckles turned white._

_"Please stay here."_

* * *

><p>The small figure shifts her position beside Sadiq and become motionless once again.<p>

The Turkish man was awake for the whole night, thinking back to the times he shared with his Belarusian wife beside him. When he told him about what happened once upon a time, she got mad and threw a fit. Throwing random things she could get her hands on at him, a candle holder hit him on the shoulder and now it is still hurting.

"_Get out! I don't want to see you again! You're disgusting! You killed my parents, forced me to be your bloody wife and now you made up a story to make me feel sorry for you! You pathetic man! Get out!"_

Sadiq had to obey for he didn't want more random objects to hit onto him again. He went out of the room and went to his study to let Natalia had a little time to clear her head.

He read, he wrote in his journal and he went back to the room they shared together, only to find the violet eyed girl asleep on the floor next to the window, cheeks stained with tears. The big Turkish man went over and carries her to the bed, careful not to wake her or she'll just send himself into another crying, screaming fit.

He pulled the covers onto her and watched her sleep for a while. Eyelashes wet with tears cried a moment ago, violet orbs hid behind the closed eyelids, hair strewn on the pillow like a silver halo around her.

_Ya Allah, she's so beautiful._

Hesitantly, Sadiq leaned down and planted a small kiss on her wet cheeks. Her skin felt so soft on his lips.

Suddenly Natalia stirred and he quickly sits up and held his breath. Luckily she didn't wake up, but a small 'Ivan' escaped from her lips before she fell back to her slumber again.

Brows knitted together, Sadiq start to search his mind for an Ivan. But no, he didn't know any Ivan and that name doesn't even sound Turkish. Maybe it's a lover of hers back in her country? The Turkish man clenched his fist and grits his teeth.

At the thought of that, the brown haired man wants to choke the sleeping beauty in front of him to death.

_How dare she? How dare she?_

But he knows that it's not her fault. She had nothing to do with that memory loss. It was just a pure accident, her parents say. They didn't mean to push her down the stairs they say.

Bullshit. Bull-freaking-shit.

They did that on purpose! The way her mother walked behind her and 'accidentally' bumped into her. The way her father pretends to 'catch' her. It was all an act and the Turkish man can tell.

_"Tell no one about this or you will be beheaded, understood?"_

Small frightened little boy stared at the unconscious body lying at the bottom of the stairs with wide eyes and nodded.

"Good boy, now why don't you run back to whichever hole you come from and not come back here… oh I hope that little fall can erase what she heard just now…"

_Little fall? Little?_

Sadiq wanted to scream and pull at that arrogant king's hair.

_She's your daughter for Allah's sake and you just pushed her down like that?_

"Now now, run along now."

Sadiq was pushed out of the door by Natalia's mother while the doctors came rushing into the room to check on their fallen princess.

"Oh it was horrible… so so horrible…"

Sadiq could hear the fake sobbing sounds of the queen. He dug his nails into the flesh of his palms and gritted his teeth.

* * *

><p>Hello~ it has been 4 chapters and I want to thank the people who had sacrificed their time reading this, thank you very very much. *bows* I reread what I created and I think it is quite confusing... some part of it I mean, well I tried, no body is perfect *shrugs*<p>

Again, thank you for reading and, I do not own Hetalia, no matter how much I want to.

:)


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning, Mister Sadiq. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Whatever."

"Yes, Mister Sadiq. And Missus Natalia?"

Natalia groaned to herself as the sunlight pierced her eyes through her closed eyelids. She could hear voices of her husband and the maid talking in the room. Her head hurts and her whole body feels heavy.

_Probably the bed._

"Somebody, anybody, shut off the sun!" she groaned as she turned and covered her head with the nearest thing she could get her hand on. She touched something soft and pulled it to her face. The smell of smoke and something familiar invaded her nostrils and then quickly she realized that she had grabbed Sadiq's pillow.

"Shi..." she cursed and threw it away, proceeding to hide herself under the covers when Sadiq stopped her.

"Mornin'" he said, grinning. That blasted mask still on his face.

Natalia wondered if he ever take that off. She then realized that she had slept on the same bed with the murderer of her parents last night.

_On. The. Same. Bed._

"Get away from me." she hissed, pulling the covers up to cover herself. Boy, her head hurts.

"Excuse me." the maid said suddenly and exited the room, leaving the two in the room in an awkward situation. The maid must have sensed that and made her exit.

"Still mad with me?"

Oh how she wanted to punch his face in. That mask covering half of his face, she couldn't see his expression. All she could see was that smirk, that blasted smirk plastered on his face.

"Of course. Can't believe I slept on the same bed with you yesterday..."

Natalia scrunched her nose in disgust.

"You were talking in your sleep last night." Sadiq told her, turning away to take his clothes from the wardrobe.

"I do not talk in my sleep."

"Yes you do. About someone name... what again... Ivan?"

Natalia froze and took a bunch of the sheets underneath her in her fist.

"I did not."

"Yes you did. Who's he? Ivan... I mean."

"None of your business." Natalia hissed.

Sadiq lifted his hands in a surrender motion and began taking off his clothes.

Natalia blushed furiously and looked away.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?"

Sadiq looked at her red face amused. "What? I can't change in front of my _wife_?" he emphazised on the 'wife' part, making Natalia really uncomfortable.

"I'm not your wife." her face turning even redder, if it's possible.

Sadiq chuckled and tossed his clothes to the bed, next to Natalia. The silver haired girl let out a small scream and covered her face in embarrassment.

"What is it with you? Really..." the Turk walked over to the bed and sat down, looking at his wife funnily.

"Are you dressed yet? Don't talk to me if you're still naked."

"Half naked, babe."

Natalia shuddered and squeezed her eyes shut. She opened them a little and took a peek through the slit of her fingers. Under the sunlight, Sadiq's strong muscles practically glowed. He is now putting on his clothes with his back turned. The muscle on his back flexed.

_Oh boy he looks good... oh wait, what am I thinking?_

Natalia mentally kicked herself.

"You can open you eyes now." Sadiq's voice appeared beside her.

She slowly removed her hands and saw a dressed Sadiq in front of her. "Now, go freshen up and change, breakfast's ready."

The Belarusian pouted and reluctantly left the bed.

* * *

><p>The two ate in silence.<p>

Natalia chewed her bread quietly, stealing glances at the Turkish man constantly.

Sadiq noticed this and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"What?"

Natalia's face reddened and quickly she shook her head.

"Weird..."

Natalia looked at him again and noticed how handsome he looked.

_Why didn't I notice this before?_

She really doubt that she knew her when she was young.

She couldn't really recall... A Turkish boy under her window everyday? She might have a little image in her head but she couldn't really remember his face. The only guy she remembers now is Ivan. Her big Russian brother back is Belarus which is probably worried sick about her. Her stomach twisted at the thought of that. Oh how she misses her big brother.

"Hey, are you ok? You're staring at your food for quiet some time now." Sadiq asked.

The silver haired Belarusian came back to her senses and muttered a quiet "I'm fine" and continue to take small nibbles on her food.

"I'm not hungry." Natalia said to no one in particular.

"Then don't eat."

"It'll be a waste. There's starving children in Africa you know? And God why'd you people always makes so many food, one can hardly finish the food on one's plate and yet you still make more than you can eat."

The mountain of food piling on Natalia's plate made her squirmed. And furthermore on the table there's more. It's only the two of them eating and the cook made more than that. It really disturbs Natalia.

"That's how it works." Sadiq said, taking a sip on his drink.

"Come now, if you can't eat anymore, leave it. We're going to the marketplace today."

"Why?"

"Well I did promise to take you around if you had a chance to come to my country, no? Plus I want to stock up on something" the big man stood up and offered a hand to her.

She looked at him questioningly.

"Do... Do I really know you? From the past, I mean."

"Ya Allah..." Sadiq ran his hand through his short brown hair and let out a sigh.

"Yes. For the millionth time, _yes_. You and me had known each other since we were just brats running around without a care in the world. Only you've forgotten because those people you called your parents made you fell down the stairs and you forgot."

"Don't you dare talk about my parents like that." Natalia snapped, face turning hot.

"Well that's the truth and if you refuse to believe that it's none of my business," he turned and made his way to the door.

"But I really hope you can remember me, Natalia. I'll be waiting for you at the front door."

* * *

><p>The sun was beating down mercilessly on Natalia's skin. Sweat was dripping down her back, making she felt really uncomfortable. It's been such a long time since the last time she sweated like that.<p>

The horses walked slowly, carrying the Turk and the Belarusian to their destination.

Sadiq covered his head with a scarf and he insisted Natalia to wear one too.

To prevent sunburn, he said.

"Since you have such delicate skin, you should cover yourself real good."

Natalia sucked in her cheeks at the thought of that and reached down to stroke the horse's side. The fur felt soft on the palm of her hand, a little rough but that's fine.

"How long is it going to take?" Natalia shouted at the man on the horse in front of her. He turned around and make a 2 sign on his hand.

"Two hours?" she exclaimed.

Two freaking hours under the hot sun on this horse in the middle of no where?

No freaking way.

There's sand. Sand everywhere.

"Two days!" Sadiq shouted back and Natalia nearly fell off her horse.

"What? Then why'd you drag me out here?"

That's not really a surprise, considering Sadiq lived in the middle of no where. The only house in the middle of this endless desert. Natalia wanted to stranggle the man in front of her.

"Why didn't you just send someone of yours to go get your stuff for you?" she shouted.

"Bah, what'd they know. The things they get back are always in bad shape or in bad quality. It's better if I go there myself."

"Then why'd you take me?"

"I promised to show you around didn't I?"

That kept Natalia silent. Now that explains the camel with a huge load of stuff tied on its back.

_We're going to camp out here..._

_Oh my God we're going to sleep out in the open._

"Don't worry princess, I brought enough food and water."

"That's not the point."

"Hmph..." Sadiq smirked when he heard the whinings and the complaints of his wife behind him.

"This gon' be good..."

* * *

><p>"We'll be sleeping"<p>

Natalia stared wide eyes at the sight in front of her. She had fell asleep in the middle of the ride and when she woke up, a small tent was set up in front of her with a roaring fire going on.

"Wh-what..."

"Heh, it was nothing. Come in, it's going to be really cold out there." Sadiq said, pulling up one of the flaps of the tent, motioning for Natalia to go in. The silver haired Belarusian huffed and climb into the small tent.

It was cozy inside. Sadiq had put down the blankets on the sandy floor and there's also some pillow.

"I did this plenty of times before so I'm quiet an expert now." Sadiq said, appearing behind Natalia in the small tent.

With his presence, the tent suddenly felt crowded and small, like the walls will come and crush both of them any time.

"Hmm... I guess I should make a bigger tent..."

"Yeah you should." Natalia said, inching away from Sadiq to the corner of the tent.

"Hey now, come on. I don't bite... I think." Sadiq winked, Natalia shuddered.

"Don't you dare have any weird thoughts Sadiq Adnan, or I'll punch your face in." Natalia warned, glaring at him.

"I'd love to see you try." Sadiq smirked.

_Oh that blasted smirk on that disgustingly handsome face..._

Natalia slapped herself in her head and watched Sadiq massaged himself on the shoulder.

"Need help?" she offered, climbing over to the Turkish man.

"Yeah... if you'd be so kind."

Natalia huffed and put her hands on the man's shoulder and began rubbing in small circles.

Sadiq groaned softly and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his wife's hands on him, massaging his shoulders.

And that thought made him so uncomfortable... and hard.

"Um... Natalia... can you..."

"Hm?"

"I... uh..."

Natalia pulled away her hands like she had been shocked by electricity when she noticed what happened inside Sadiq's pants.

"Oh, God! You... oh, God!" she shrieked and retreated far away from Sadiq, when she was about to go out of the tent to get away from the embarrassing situation, a hand grabbed her and she screamed. She kicked and screamed when Sadiq pulled her into the tent.

"Let me go! Oh my God! Let me go! Please!"

"No, no. You stay here, I'll go out. Just... stay here. Don't go anywhere. Especially outside."

Natalia nodded, not daring to look at Sadiq. She only looked up when she felt thathe had left and buried her head in the pillow.

Her face as red as a tomato and she mentally kicked herself.

_Oh God... what was that? What in the world was that?_

* * *

><p><strong>*hides behind Sadiq* Hello, um... yeah... this is chapter 5. I might change the rating to M later on because... yeah... bye.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

The sky was inky black with stars like someone had just poked holes on it. The temperature was somewhere between 10 to 20 degrees. There was not a soul in sight, only inky darkness and sound of wind blowing the sands. Faraway, the horses and the camels are resting. Their eyes closed, head bowed.

Sadiq stared down at his hands. His big hands covered with sticky white liquid. A sign escaped from his lips. He didn't know that it would turn out like this. HHe wants to hide in a hole somewhere because of the could he... just...

His face grew hot. His breath became short and ragged. He went far away from the tent, leaving his wife there and began to deal with his little problem.

Big problem, to be exact.

He found a place far enough and collapsed on the sandy floor. A groan sounded from his lips as his hardened member brushed against the fabric of his pants. He reached his hand underneath the fabric and grabbed hold of his manhood. He hissed at the contact of his skin on the heated member. Slowly, he began to stroke. While getting rid of his hard on, his head was filled with thoughts of his silver haired Belarusian wife. imagined her in front of him, running her hands over his body. He recalled back the feeling of her cold skin on his, her breath on the back of his neck, the smell of her, her everything.

He imagined her, down on her knees, pulling down his pants and smiled at him while taking his member in her hand, stroking it, licking it...

"Na-Natalia..." he groaned as he reached his climax.

His breath slowly became normal again as he mentally kicked himself.

Sadiq wiped his hands on his scarf around his head and discarded the item.

He sat there in the middle of the desert, thinking, regretting.

Letting the cold wind ruffled through his hair and clear his mind.

* * *

><p>Natalia's heart was beating fast, so fast that it might leap out of her chest any minute. She twisted and turned on the blanket covered floor, face red and troubled.<p>

_Did... I do that... It was me who did that... to him?_

She shook her head to get rid of that thought that she think was so disgusting. It had been quite a long time since the Turk had gone to deal with his 'problem' and Natalia was beginning to worry about him.

She grabbed a scarf nearby and wrapped it around her. Slowly, she made her way to the opening of the tent and took a peek outside. It was quiet and she saw no one except the animals resting.

She tiptoed out of the tent and decided to go look for Sadiq.

The sand sank a little under her weight. A cold chill ran down her spine as a particularly strong wind tugged on her scarf.

"Sadiq? Sadiq, where are you?" she called out to the inky night.

No response.

She licked on her dry lips and called out again.

Again, no response.

She decided to go out further to look for him. After a while of walking, she saw him.

A lonely figure sitting all alone in the sand, head bowed, hands upturned.

She approached him and saw that he had his eyes closed, murmuring a string of unfamiliar words to himself. Walking nearer to him, Natalia concluded that the man was speaking in his native tongue and it looks like he was praying.

Not wanting to interrupt his connection with his God, Natalia quietly sat down beside him and listened to him pray.

The words poured out of his lips like water. Each word, each syllable was pronounced so beautifully it made Natalia shivered in awe. Sadiq's voice low and deep, like rumbles of thunder in the farside of the hills. Natalia felt safe sitting beside him, almost like she belonged here, next to him.

Sadiq sensed someone next to him and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw when his eyes were opened was the silver hair of his companion.

"Hey..." Natalia whispered. "Am I interrupting you?"

"No." Sadiq replied with the same volume and murmured a quiet "Sorry."

"Why?"

"Just now... that..."

A blush crept up the Turkish man's face.

"It's fine. A bit embarassing, but... I don't really mind." Natalia lied. Of course it's not fine and she did mind, but she didn't want to embarass the Turk more.

"I'm really sorry."

Natalia smiled at him and shook her head, silver locks of hair swayed with the motions of her head.

"It's fine. Really."

Sadiq stared at her, "You smiled."

Natalia cocked her head to one side and let out a small "Huh?"

"You smiled. That's the first time you smile at me ever since you came here."

"Really?" Natalia said, twirling a lock of her hair in her finger.

"Yeah. It's beautiful. You're beautiful. Everything about you is so, so beautiful Natalia."

Sadiq grabbed her hands in his and planted a kiss on the back of her hand.

"And I'm so glad that you are my wife."

Natalia slowly removed her hand from Sadiq's bigger ones and turned her face away from him. She felt something gnawed at the bottom of her heart, that something, that feeling, she couldn't put her finger on what was that she was feeling and that feeling felt like it was going to swallow up her heart. She tried her best to ignore the feeling and tried to convert it to hate.

"Please stop calling me that... I'm supposed to hate you, remember?" She grabbed the fabric on her clothes and started to twist it around, wrinkles started to form from the rough treatment.

"Do you know that when you hate someone, you're only hurting yourself. So please, I'm really sorry for killing your parents. But they really deserved to die for what they did to you. Sorry Natalia, but would you please forgive me?"

"Yes, I think you're the most horrible person in this face of the earth and I really hope I can stab a knife in your guts and watch you bleed. But... after what you said to me yesterday... you made me think..."

"Of what?"

"You. The boy underneath my window. I might have a really blurry image of that but I really can't remember the face... is it really you?" she said the last part so softly that Sadiq could barely hear it.

"Truer that true my love. I am the boy underneath your window. And also, the boy who was in love with you since the moment he met you."

Natalia blushed several shades of red when she heard that.

"Don't say that."

"It's true, love. From the first moment I laid my eyes on you, I think you are the most beautiful, the most adorable person in the world... and don't you remember the promise you made with me when we were younger?"

The Belarusian shook her head and begged Sadiq to go on with her violet orbs. Around them, it was so quiet. Natalia could faintly hear Sadiq's heartbeat.

"You promised that you would marry me when you grow up."

"Lies! I did not promise such things!And I would never!" Natalia exclaimed, face burned like it was on fire, widened eyes stared at Sadiq.

Sadiq laughed at the expression on her face and held her face in his hands.

Her eyes were closed and her mouth slightly opened. When she opened her eyes, bright violet eyes bore into Sadiq's, making him a little dizzy in the head. Her eyes were like two tiny blackholes sucking him in.

"Ya Allah Natalia, did I ever tell you that you're beautiful?"

"Yes, just a few seconds ago, in fact."

Natalia avoided his eyes and put her hands on Sadiq's wrist.

"Sadiq, why're you always wearing that blasted mask of yours?"

Sadiq's thumb rubbed small circles on her porcelain cheeks and smiled. "It's a long story. But I will tell you if you want me to."

"I want to." Natalia insisted, eyes determined, lips pressed together.

Sadiq let out a small sigh in defeat.

"All right then, after I came back from Belarus, your country, after you lost your memories, I was involved in a fight. The boys I was fighting with hit me with a piece of wood they found laying about on the street. They thought that it was harmless, but what they didn't know is that there's a piece of nail hammered quite messily on it, with the sharp end sticking out. So when he swinged it at me, the sharp end got me and it left a pretty deep wound on my face, right here."

Sadiq guided her fingers to the said place, which is dangeroulsy close to his left eye.

"My father, he was a man who thinks that looks are everything and he was so furious that my face was wounded like that. I was punished and I was forced to wear this mask to cover up the scar. He said 'No son of mine would be walking around this town with a damned scar on his face.' So I wore that mask around for days, weeks, months and even years. Eventually the scar dissappeared, but that mask became like a part of me and I would feel so exposed, so naked without it on me so I always has it on my face."

"Do you take it off when you sleep, when you bathe?" Natalia asked, running her fingers on the edge of the white mask, feeling the rough texture of the mask and the skin of the Turkish man's face.

"Well, sometimes. When I am tired, I don't. Too much work."

Natalia huffed at him and removed his hands from her face.

"I want to see your face."

Sadiq froze at her words and guided her hands to the edge to his mask.

"Then, take it off yourself."

Natalia's hands trembled, her heart beated fast against her chest as she slowly pulled the mask away from the man's face. A pair of warm hazel eyes met hers when she finally removed that part of him from him.

He was beautiful. So beautiful that Natalia felt like something had just hit her in the head and she squeezed her eyes shut, clutching at her head. A pained moan escaped from her lips. She let the white mask fell on the sandy floor.

"What's wrong?" Sadiq asked, his tone filled with worry.

The image of the boy under her window appeared in her head, but this time, she could see the face clearly. The feature of his face, every detail, everything, also, those warm hazel eyes. When she opened her eyes, an older version of the boy's face appeared in front of her.

"It is you." she whispered, tears filled her violet eyes.

"What... Natalia are you ok?" Sadiq holded her shoulders and asked her worriedly.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she frantically screamed. "It is you! Oh God it is you! Sadiq Adnan you bastard!" She punched Sadiq on the chest as she sobbed violently. Memories of her past came flooding back and she was now laughing and crying at the same time.

Sadiq didn't know what to do. He watched the crying/laughing woman in front of her and waited for her to calm down. He holded her in his chest and waited for her sobs to subside.

"You bastard. Sadiq Adnan you bastard..."

Natalia repeated these words until she ran out of breath,

She remembered how Sadiq would say name so funnily. She remembered how she would wait for him to appear under her window. She remembered how she would talk to him about everything and anything when he was here. Natalia also remembered the day she rolled down the stairs after she overheard the conversation between her parents and Sadiq.

"I'm so sorry Sadiq for not remembering, I'm so sorry." she whispered, holding onto Sadiq's arm like her life depends on it. "I'm so so sorry."

"You... you remembered." Sadiq whispered, half to himself and half to Natalia.

"Yes, I remembered. Oh Sadiq I've missed you." she threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders.

"You remembered. You remembered! Ya Allah you remembered Natalia!" Sadiq happily lifted Natalia off the ground and spinned her around, both of them laughing and hugging each other.

On the floor a few feet away, laid Sadiq's white mask that acted as a door to Natalia's forgotten memories.


	7. Chapter 7

The couple continued their journey the next day.

The night ended with the Belarusian crying and cluching to the Turk's arm, repeating "Sadiq Adnan you gigantic Turkish bastard" over and over again until she fell asleep still clutching to his arm. The circulation on Sadiq's arm was interrupted and he began to feel numb on his arm, but he didn't care. As long as it's the silver haired girl who caused this, he didn't mind.

The two were now riding on the same horse, with Natalia in front and Sadiq with his arms around her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder, inhaling the scent of her hair.

"Would you stop that? I haven't washed since yesterday... I must smell so bad right now." she pouted, moving her head away from the man behind her.

Sadiq chuckled and wrapped his arms even tighter around her waist. "I don't mind. And by the way there'll be a small oasis not far from here, then you can clean yourself and I can continue to smell you."

Natalia shrieked and hit his thigh playfully. "Pervert."

"Only for you my dear, only for you." he said and kissed the side of her face.

They continued their journey in silence.

"Hey... Sadiq." Natalia turned around to face the man behind her.

"What's my name?" she asked, laughing a little, remembering.

Sadiq made a small sound at the back of his throat and ignored her.

"What's my name? Sadiq..." Natalia hit his thigh to get his attention, kicking his feet to make him say her name in that funny way of his.

"What? No..." Sadiq groaned, lifting his feet to get away from Natalia's kicking ones.

"Come on, say it. Say it like you did when you were young." Natalia grinned evilly at him.

"Ok ok. Natalia..."

"Natalia what?"

More evil grin and Sadiq bit the inside of his cheeks.

"Natalia... Adnan. Natalia Adnan."

"Naww..." Natalia leaned back on his chest and gazed up at his hazel eyes. She had convinced him to take off his mask and had left it at where they camped yesterday. And now Sadiq regretted a little for listening to her, he really needed his mask to hide his face now.

"Come on, you're married to me now aren't you?"

"Yeah but... what's my name before I got married to you."

"Ya Allah..." Sadiq ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "Please Natalia. Don't..."

"Please?" Natalia stared at his hazel eyes and pouted. Pink links quivered and small tears welled up her eyes, an unresistable puppy dog face.

Sadiq closed his eyes and pushed Natalia's head away from his chest. "Nuh-uh. Don't make this hard on me Natalia, I know I have a weird accent but you don't have to laugh at me..."

"Meh... but the way you say it is just so so _sevimli._"

Once his brain registered what Natalia had just said, Sadiq lost it and he forcefully turned Natalia around to face him, lifting her up in the process and kissed her full on the lips.

Lips on lips, teeth clashing, Natalia let out a small moan and attempted to push him away from her. A blush crept up her face as she covered her mouth with her hands. "What was that?" she asked, voice slightly muffled by her hands.

"Ya Allah Natalia, _bu kadar sevimli_..." he whispered, gazing at her eyes lovingly. "I just can't control myself, if I could I would take you right here, right now on this horse in this blasted desert." he smirked, removing her hands away from her mouth and kissed her again, softly at first.

Natalia sighed and wrapped her arms around him, defeated. She parted her lips to give access to Sadiq's tongue. His warm wet muscle slid into her mouth and both of their tongues tangled up in a heated dance. Moans escaped from Natalia's lips when she felt Sadiq's hands under her clothes. She pulled away abruptly and stopped him.

"Not now." she said, a little out of breath.

"Aww, why?"

"We're on a horse Sadiq." she said, matter of factly.

The Turk grunted and touched the side of her face with his big hand, stroking the skin there lovingly.

"Ok then, but once we reached the oasis, I'll fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk properly."

"Nuh-uh. Don't you ever think about it..." Natalia warned, shooting his warning glances.

"Oh I'll make you feel so good that you'll be begging for more..."

"Stop it Sadiq." Natalia's face was red, so red that she could be mistaken as a ripe tomato.

"You don't like that?" the bigger Turkish man smirked, putting his hand on Natalia's thigh.

Natalia jumped at the contact.

"No... I mean, stop that, please. You're making me uncomfortable." she avoided Sadiq's glances and looked out to the open desert around them. The sun is slowly setting, creating beautiful streaks of red and orange on the darkening sky. The air around them turned a little colder. Natalia shivered at the sudden wind.

"Cold?" Sadiq asked.

The silver haired Belarusian shook her head and proceed to turn away from him, but was stopped by a pair of strong hands pushing her down.

"No no, don't turn back. Let me look at your face a little bit longer, 'kay?" His eyes shone in the setting sun, his skin glowed and he looked so so handsome.

Now, Natalia finally understood what is that gnawing feeling she felt at the bottom of her heart.

It's love.

It's official that she loves this man in front of her right now, after everything he'd done, killing her parents, forcing her to marry him, making Natalia thinks that he was lying to her about her past... she loves this man.

She wanted to crawl in a hole and just hides there and never come out again for how her stupid brain works.

That is the feeling she felt when she was with her big brother Ivan, but this is something stronger, much more solid that the last puppy love she felt. Now, she feels nothing towards the silver haired Russian. All she can see, all she can feel and all she can think of right now, is the big Turkish man with the warm hazel eyes looking at her like she's the most precious thing in this world, this Turkish man, who was also the boy underneath her window.

* * *

><p>Stars began to show and the moon casted its soft glow on the surface of the sandy ground. The couple and the animals arrived at the oasis a few moments ago and now the two are building the tent together. Sadiq explained patiently and slowly to Natalia on how to build tents and Natalia listened half heartedly, not really paying attention because she was dying to get rid of her clothes and dive into the little lake in front of her. The lake, it felt like it was calling out her name, calling out for her to jump in it, to wash herself in it, to get rid of the dirt and sweat building on her skin.<p>

"And then you raise this up... love are you even listening to me?" Sadiq noticed his wife's eyes on the lake in front and asked, sighing when Natalia didn't reply him.

"Baby, do you want to take a bath?" he asked again, touching her shoulder to get her attention. Natalia flinched at the sudden contact and looked at him questioningly. "Yes?"

"I said, do you want to take a bath?" he repeated, grinning at the change on Natalia's face when she heard the question.

"Yes of course! Can I now? Or should I wait until you finished building that tent?"

"You can go now... if you want."

"Really?" she threw her arms around his and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks!"

She ran off to the camel carrying her clothes and went straight to the lake. Then she paused, looking back to see Sadiq looking at her with a smirk on his face.

_Oh... right._

"Aren't you going in?" Sadiq asked, crossing his arms on his chest.

"I am going to... but..." she looked at herself and at the pool of water, then back to Sadiq.

"And now you notice that you have to get naked to get it." Sadiq chuckled, amused by his wife. The Belarusian blushed.

"Well... I was excited about this so I forgot..." her voice slow down to a whisper.

"Of course you did." Sadiq smiled, bending down to grab something like a pole and some cloth. "Do you want me to build you something like a wall so you can bathe behind it without me staring at you body like a hungry wolf?" Sadiq asked, holding up the materials in his arms for Natalia to see. She nodded with a silent "Yes please."

Sadiq smirked again and walked over to the opposite side of the lake and start to build something like a wall, seperating the lake in half with the things he brought. After a while, the wall was done and Natalia happily went to the other side and put down her things. She peeked behind the wall and saw Sadiq grinning at her.

"What?" she asked, feeling a little bit annoyed. "Nothing, go ahead." Sadiq urged.

"Weird..." Natalia muttered under her breath. "No peeking!" she shouted to Sadiq at the other side of the cloth wall. Sadiq replied with a grunt and watched the wall. Little did she know that the wall was semi transparent, means that Sadiq could see Natalia's silhoutte clearly on his side and that made Sadiq very very happy.

Natalia began to remove her clothes and tossing them to a side. She let out a relieved sigh as her body was freed from the evil grasps of her clothes. She slowly stepped inside the cold water and let out a small groan, the cold was unbearable and she didn't like the contrast of the cold water and her heated skin. But no choice, she had to clean herself and the weight of the dirt and sweat on her body was really uncomfortable. She bit her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut, with a loud 'splash' she sat down on the icy cold water and tried not to scream and run away from it.

On the other side of the wall, Sadiq was trying really hard not to laugh out loud at the funny actions of his wife. He was biting himself to stop himself from laughing. She was just so so_ sevimli_ and he felt so lucky to have her as his wife. He continued to watch for a little longer and then proceed to continue with his tent building, constantly glancing at his bathing wife and smiled to himself.

Natalia felt like she was in heaven, an icy cold heaven in fact. With the icy water around her skin and the starry sky above her, she felt like she could just stay here forever. She ran her hands over her skin to scrub off the dirt. She continued this for a while and then submerged her head underwater, letting her hair go wild around her. When she resurfaced, she inhaled a big mouthful of air and go underwater again, this time, trying to see how long she could last without breathing.

The tent was done and Sadiq decided to check on his wife. He turned and didn't see any silhoutte behind the wall.

_Guess she's done._

He walked to the side of the wall and noticed no one was there. He panicked. Could it be that she wandered off after she was done? Or could it be that... she got tangled up in some weeds and drowned herself?

_No._

_No no no._

Sadiq shook his head to get rid of that nasty thought. Just when he decided to call out for her, she resurfaced with a loud splash. Inhaling a gigantic mouthful of air, she opened her eyes and saw Sadiq staring at her, hazel eyes wide.

She then realized that she was naked. Wet, and naked. With her wt hair plastered to her face, she opened her mouth and let out a gut wrenching scream, covering her body with her hands. "Go away! Go away! Go away!" she screamed frantically.

Sadiq ran to the other side of the wall, shouting apologies at her.  
>"What are you doing here? I told you no peeking!" Natalia screamed, face heating up.<p>

"I... I thought you were done! I didn't hear anything so I..."

"You shouldn't come here even if I'm done! That is just so rude!" she touched her cold palms to cool down her face that has been in a critical temperature.

"Sorry... but, can you not be so shy around me? Since I'm you husband and all..."

"Sadiq Adnan damn you and your husband talk to hell, this is not..."

"No need to shout babe, I'm just over here." Sadiq rubbed his temples with his fingers and shutted his eyes, poking his head over the side of the wall with Natalia still in the water.

"Go away!"

A cold splash of water hit his face and he opened his eyes, an angry silver haired Belarusian glaring at him with her hands covering herself.

"Natalia..." Sadiq warned.

"Go away!" Natalia shouted again, sounding like a 5 year old in a fit.

"If you scream again I'm coming in with you. And you still remember what I said on the horse ride this afternoon? I might just do that if you scream again." he said,inching close to the edge of the lake.

"No, go away." Natalia pleaded, backing away.

"I'm coming in Natalia..." Sadiq removed his clothes, leaving his pants on and stepped into the water.

"No!"

"Come on... we're married." Sadiq opened his arms wide to emphasize on the point.

_And shouldn't married couples be comfortable around each other even when naked?_

"I don't care! Get out! Go away!" Natalia squeezed her eyes shut, backing away until she felt her back hit the edge of the lake. She opened her eyes and saw a hurt and half naked Sadiq. She felt her face heat up again and she shut her eyes once more.

"Are you really that afraid of being seen without clothes on and seeing people without clothes on?" Sadiq asked quietly, standing on that spot a few feet away from a trembling Natalia.

"Yes. No. I don't know. It's just embarassing... please, don't do this to me." she whispered the last part, closing her arms around her tighter.

The Turkish man slowly made his way to the small Belarusian and wrapped his arms around her. Natalia shrieked and her face heated up more, struggling a little to get away from the hold of her husband.

Being like this, wrapped in his arms, naked made her feel really self conscious. She was afraid to show people her naked body it's because she's afraid of what people would think. Sure enough, she doesn't have breasts like her older sister and she didn't have a killer figure like those people she saw on the streets. Her breasts are quiet small, not even normal sized and she has a bit of fat on her stomach. Her thighs are quiet big and her butt is gigantic. She feels really ugly right now.

"I'm scared." she muttered, her breath hitched in her throat as she tried to hold back tears. Her heart was beating fast. Sadiq felt the small woman in his arms trembled and held her in arms' length, observing her face.

Her eyelashes were stained with water droplets and her face red. Her lips trembled and she looked so small right now.

"What are you afraid of?" Sadiq whispered and caressed her face lovingly. "Why'd you feel scared? You're beautiful Natalia. I'd say it again and again even until the day I die, you're beautiful. You really are."

Natalia opened her eyes and stared at Sadiq. His eyes bore into hers and she's slowly believing him. She bit her bottom lip.

"But... but I..."

"But what Natalia?"

"I don't have a nice body... and..."

"You have the most perfect body in the world Natalia." Sadiq interrupted.

"I don't have huge breasts." she said quietly to herself, so quiet that it's just barely above whisper. But Sadiq heard that all right.

"Natalia, love. You don't need huge breasts for me to love you. I love you just the way you are, no matter how big or how small your breats are..." he almost laughed at the last part, but held it in for the sake of not getting screamed at again.

"Really..." she muttered, looking unsure. From what she knows, men loves gigantic breasts. The bigger, the better. She noticed how the man servants around her home would ogle at the sight of her older sister's breasts when she wore something with a slightly lower neckline, and how they just pretend she didn't exist when she copied her sister.

"Really. Do you believe in me Natalia?" Sadiq questioned her, his grasps on her shoulder a little tighter.

"I..."

"Do you?"

"I do..." she said hesitantly.

"Say it again. With more confident this time."

"I do."

Natalia nibbled on her bottom lip after saying those words. Sadiq smiled at her, satisfied.

"Now Natalia, show me."

"What?"

"Show me your body. Open up to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Gah~ sorry for making Sadiq such a pervert... I wrote this at 1 am in the morning and my brain did not function properly at that time so forgive me if there's something weird or something... Gosh, 3 chapters in 2 days... Also, those I translated them from Google Translate, so if there's any mistake, blame Google. <strong>

***Sevimli - Cute *Bu kadar sevimli - You are so cute. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well hello. This will the first time of me writing something like this, and this is also produced at 2am in the morning so... please don't hate me if it gets weird or anything. *runs and hide***

* * *

><p>Natalia bit the insides of her cheeks and shook her head. "No." she said firmly.<p>

Silence.

Sadiq didn't say anything, didn't make any move, just stood there on his spot looking at her with his hazel eyes. "Natalia..." he said, inching close to her oh so slowly. The water around him parted, little waves formed from his movements. "It's ok."

The silver haired Belarusian shook her head again and squeezed her eyes shut, she jumped a little when she felt Sadiq's hands on her arms, slowly pulling her away from herself. Natalia struggled and let out a small whimper, Sadiq continued to pull at her her arms, comforting her with his words. "It's ok Natalia... it's ok... let me see..." his voice low and deep, almost sensual. A chill ran down Natalia's spine as she finally gave in and lowered her arms, her body in full view.

Sadiq gaped in awe and swallowed.

_She is so beautiful._

Sadiq kept on repeating in his head. Natalia's face was red, firetruck red and her head bowed, locks of silver hair draped down on her chest, blocking some parts of her chest from Sadiq's view.

The Turk felt himself getting aroused. He pushed back a lock of the woman's hair from her face and lifted her face slowly. Natalia had her eyes closed, and her lips quivered slightly. Sadiq bent down and captured her lips in his, engaging in a passionate liplock. His arms around Natalia's waist, pulling her close to him, her breasts squished against his strong chest. Small whimpers and moans escaped from Natalia's lips as she lifted her arms and wrapped them around the Turk's neck, bringing their bodies even closer. She parted her lips to give access to the man and their tongues tangled together. Small drips of saliva run down Natalia's lips when the kiss heated up more. Sadiq made a sound from the back of his throat which sounded like a groan and pushed Natalia down into the water. With a loud splash, she was back in the water again, water droplets dripping from her hair. Sadiq leaned down on top of her and joined their lips together again. Sadiq put his hand behind Natalia's head to prevent her from sinking deeper and deeper into the lake, slowly he moved her to the edge of the lake and lay her down on the ground, with her legs still in the water.

Natalia was panting now. Her whole body felt hot and the places Sadiq touched felt like it was burning. The Turk attacked her neck. Kissing, licking and sucking on the delicate skin there, enticing a moan from Natalia, who buried her fingers in the Turk's brown locks. He left a bright red mark right on her neck where everyone can see.

_That way everyone will know that you belong to me and only me_.

His hands roamed her body, from her thighs to her stomach, enticing small moans from the body below him. He reached behind her and squeezed her buttocks, a yelp escaped from her lips and she clamped her teeth down on her bottom lip.

"Sadiq..." she moaned, squeezing her eyes shut when she felt him sucking on her skin. Sadiq's pants felt unbearably tight right now. He pulled away from the woman in front of him and proceeded to get rid of his pants and underwear, freeing his erection. He hissed when he felt the cold night air caressed his heated member.

Natalia blushed even more at the sight of Sadiq's member and the Turk smirked when he saw her face. "Like that?" he grinned evilly, referring to his throbbing member. Natalia bit the inside of her cheek and turned her head to avoid his eyes. It was _huge_. Not that Natalia had seen a lot of cocks before but this one... Sadiq's is really big, and thick, and it's throbbing from lust.

Lust for Natalia.

_Oh God this is happening... this is really happening..._

Natalia reached up and grabbed the Turk's head by his hair, feeling bolder she pulled him down so her lips were beside his left ear. "Love me Sadiq. Love me like you never love before." she purred seductively and upon hearing those words, Sadiq's member twitched.

The man ran his palms up Natalia's naked body, from her stomach to her breasts. He stopped when her reach the two moulds on her chest and gave them a squeeze. Natalia yelped at the sudden contact and quickly covered her mouth with her hands. Sadiq was satisfied with the reaction and continue to do just that, squeezing and rubbing her breast with his skilled and rough hands. Natalia felt like she was on fire. Heat pooled between her legs and she squirmed at that feeling. Sadiq stopped his action and leaned down, taking one of her nipples in his mouth and began to suck on it. Natalia let out a high pitched scream and pulled on the Turk's hair. "S-Sadiq...ngh...don't..." she dug her nails into the Turk's scalp and let out a breathless moan. Sadiq ignored her and continue to suckle on her breast like a hungry offspring. When he's done with this, he move on with the other, enciting more high pitched moans from Natalia. His scalp began to hurt now, he removed her breasts and looked down at her with lust filled eyes. Natalia had her hands covering half of her face, mouth opened gasping for air. Her silver hair strewn around her head like a silver halo. Under the pale moonlight, her skin glowed. Sadiq felt a chill ran down his spine and say "Is... Is this ok? Am I going too fast? This is your first time isn't it?"

Natalia nodded. Sadiq felt so proud to know that he is the first man Natalia had shown her body to.

Sadiq smiled at her and planted a small kiss on her stomach, slowly kissing his way down to her woman part. Natalia squirmed under his touches, hands reaching out to stop him from going to her most private parts. "Sadiq I..." before she can continue, he darted out his toongue and began to lick her. Natalia screamed and reached out her hand to grab on whatever she could find, which are the grass on the ground. She grabbed a whole fistful and pulled them out from where they grew, twisting it in her hands until her knuckles turned white. The pleasure was indescribable and it made her toes curl. The way Sadiq moved his tongue made her mind stopped working properly and all she could think of at that time was how good it felt and how she didn't want this to end. She never felt that feeling before and it's driving her off the edge. Moan after moans sounded from her trembling lips as Sadiq continue to work on his magic.

He is now so hard that it began to hurt. Precum began to drip from his cock and he reached down to stroke it slowly, releasing moans as he seeked his own relieve himself. They continued like this for a while and Natalia felt her orgasm building. She twisted and turned on her back and pulled another fist of grass from the ground. Small piecs of grass fell on the floor next to her.

"Sa-Sadiq..." she called out, her release so so close.

Suddenly, just like that, Sadiq removed himself from her and smirked at her. Tears formed in Natalia's eyes as she shot him the dirstiest look she could muster. "Bastard..."

Sadiq pressed his lips on hers again, she could taste herself on him and she had to admit that turned her on a little.

"Can I put it in?" Sadiq whispered against her lips, his hands stroking her thighs lovingly. Natalia's breath hitched and gave a small nod and looked away. "Please don't hurt me."

"I won't." A kiss on her forehead. "I promise."

The Turkish man lined himself with her entrance, his arms on the both sides of Natalia's head and Natalia's behind his neck. "This might hurt a little sweetheart, but I will try to make it hurt less, 'kay?" More kisses on her forehead.

The small woman nodded and close her eyes, preparing for the penetration.

"Is that..." Natalia looked at Sadiq's thick member and shivered "Going to...fit?"

"It will." Sadiq comforted her, kissing the side of her face.

"Here goes..."

A sharp pain exploded from her lower body and she let out a loud scream, the hands behind Sadiq's neck held on tighter, nails digging into his skin, leaving angry red crescent shaped marks. Sadiq groaned at the tightness of her cavern and leaned down to capture her lips in his, nibbling and sucking on the bottom, comforting Natalia. He pushed in slowly, inch by inch and Natalia's face became even more twisted at every inch. Finally he was inside her. Sadiq stopped and let Natalia get used to his size. He needed a lot of self control to stop himself from pounding into the body in front of him, for she just feels so good around him. "It hurts... Sadiq, it hurts." Tears escaped from the corner of her eyes as she buried her face in the nook of Sadiq's neck. She felt like she had been stretched to her limit. "I'm sorry baby, just bear with me for a while... or do you want me to pull out?" The Turkish man kissed away her tears and with his fingers, rubbed small comforting circles on her stomach.

"No... just give me a minute." Natalia could feel blood oozing out from the wound she made from Sadiq's back but she didn't care. She is in greater pain right now.

After what feels like a century, Natalia finally signalled Sadiq to move. Slowly, the Turk pulled out, and when it only left the tip, he rammed himself back in in a swift motion. Natalia moaned and bit her bottom lip until she could taste the coppery taste of blood. Sadiq continued his trusting and waves of pleasure replace the pain. Strings of unknown words formed in Natalia's lips, she was moaning in her native tongue now. Sadiq found that incredibly sexy and continue to thrust faster and harder into Natalia. Bead of sweat started to form on his brow and the tip of his nose. The tightness and heat around his cock made his unable to think clearly, all he know right this moment is to make love to this woman who is squirming and moaning gibberish underneath him.

The two continued for a while and eventually both of the reached their orgasms, with Natalia before Sadiq. The big man collapsed beside his wife and smiled tiredly at the woman, who now had her eyes closed and lips parted, her breathing returning back to normal.

"Hey..." he whispered, Natalia turned around to face him, not bothering to open her eyes. "Are you... how are you feeling?"

"Like hell." she said. "Wonderful wonderful hell."

Sadiq chuckled and got up, carrying her back into the lake and proceed to wash the sweat and semen off the both of them. He hurried up his process since Natalia is already dozing in and out of sleep. It was her first time and sure it would be tiring. After cleaning up them both, he dried her and himself with a towel nearby, got dressed and put her down in the tent he builded not long ago. She let out a small sigh and snuggled close to him. Sadiq smiled and wrapped his arms around her small body.

"Sadiq, sorry for the scars on your back." she whispered.

"It's fine. They'll fade." he told her and pushed a lock of her hair behind her ears.

This is by far the best night ever.

* * *

><p><strong>*pokes head out from hideout* Is it over yet? Please don't hurt me if it sucks. *covers head with arms*<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Natalia woke up in the middle of the night and found Sadiq gone.

"Sadiq?" she called out, grabbing at the spot beside her, it's still warm from Sadiq's body heat. She rolled over to his side and inhaled the scent of his pillow, which she used to hate so much before. She replayed back the scene happened just a few moments ago and her face heated up instantly. She could still feel the ghost of Sadiq's touches on her skin, his lips on her and his thing inside her. She shook her head, clearing those thought away from her head and proceed to go look for her husband. She lifted the flap of the tent and looked outside.

It was quiet, the moon casting soft glow on the ground and there was Sadiq, with his head bowed his eyes closed, strings of unfamiliar words sounded from his lips.

Natalia tiptoed over to him and quietly sat beside him.

This time, he noticed her instantly and opened his eyes, smiling at her. "Hey."

"Hey, am I disturbing you?" she asked.

"No. I'm even glad that you came. I was just thanking Allah for giving me a wonderful wife, and praying that He would look after her." he smiled, taking her hands in his bigger ones. Natalia avoided his eyes and giggled quietly, a small blush crept up her face.

"What are you doing at this time at the day? Am I too loud? Did I wake you?"

"No, you're not too loud. I just woke up by myself and..." she looked into his eyes "is there any chance that I can maybe, you know, pray with you?"

He smiled. "Of course, come here."

He spreaded his arms opened and gesture Natalia to sit in front of him, with her back facing him. She was now comfortably settled against Sadiq's chest, with his breath tickling the back of her ears.

Foreign words were spoken from Sadiq's lips and Natalia closed her eyes, listening to his prayers to his God. Sadiq's voice deep and low, sending shivers down Natalia's back. She could feel the vibrations coming from his body.

Just like that, Natalia and Sadiq, with her leaning against his chest, listening to his prayers until the morning sun came out and chased away the darkness.

* * *

><p>People.<p>

People were everywhere.

Natalia dodged a runnning man with sacks of flour balanced on his shoulders and grabbed onto Sadiq's arms. Noises everywhere, people screaming at passerbys to check out their goods, children running around, people talking, plus the sun was shining unusually brighter than the other days, Natalia felt dizzy.

She had her hand in Sadiq's and he's guiding her around the busy streets, stopping ocassionally to talk to people or to buy things.

Natalia was fascinated by the colourful cloth and the spices being sold over there.

People would stare at her, pointing and talking in hushed voices. She felt a little uncomfortable. Sure she looked different from all of them but that doesn't make her a monster, no?

She held onto Sadiq's hand tighter and walked faster. He already had sacks of flour, sugar and spices on his shoulders and boy was he strong.

After shopping for a while, he told Natalia to wait by the horse, so she just stood next to the poor animal with bags and bags of stuff on its back and waited for her husband while he ran off to do whatever that he wanted to do.

* * *

><p>"Can I have that please?" Sadiq pointed to a white bird with long beak in a golden cage. He left her by the camel so he could come and buy her something. A bird, maybe. He noticed her eyes on this particular feathery creature when they passed by this shop, so he decided to buy it for her, since he had not given her anything ever since she was married to him.<p>

"Of course you may, mister. You have such a good taste, this bird is only found on northern countries,it flies here during the winter and flies back when it's warm. So it's hard to spot this kind here." the person with the large turban rattled on about how precious and how unusual this bird is while Sadiq examined the bird in the cage.

The bird, it reminded him of his wife.

From the northern countries, that's just like her.

And it's white, Natalia has silver hair.

And there's this sad look in its eyes, just like her when she just arrived.

"I'll take this." he interrupted the person's speech and handed him a bag of gold.

"But Mister, that doesn't cost this much..."

"Keep it."

He held the cage with the bird in it and happily trotted back to his wife.

* * *

><p>Natalia had this sad, angry look in her eyes when he handed her the bird with a big stupid grin on his face.<p>

"Well?"

"Why'd you do this?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"This! Why'd you cage something that's suppose to be free in such a small cage, limiting its movement?"

"It's made of gold, sweet..."

"You just can't... I don't want it. Just set it free."

"But Natalia..."

"No! I don't like caged things. I don't like cages. Set it free, please." she pleaded, gripping his arm tightly. Sadness in her eyes.

The Turkish man looked at the bird which was fast asleep in it's cage and back at Natalia. He spent so much money on it to make her happy but now she's not even happy, but angry at him. Sadiq sighed and opened the door of the cage.

Natalia's face brightened up when she saw that bird slowly woke up, looked around, spotted the opening and flew out of its cage to the wide blue sky, flapping its beautiful strong wings and disappeared.

"Is this what you want?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes. Thank you."

He didn't tell her he spent a whole bag full of gold on that animal. He didn't tell her how it breaks his heart to know that she doesn't like it. Because he knew that if he told her than she would blame herself and it would be bad. So he just kept quiet.

She didn't like the bird because she hated seeing animals being caged. She loves animals and most importantly she loves free animals that were not being locked up in caged or chained to some post. Back when she was young, in Belarus, when her father came back from hunting, a bloody dead animal on his back, she would throw a fit and refused to talk with him for weeks. Now, her own husband bought her some animal, being locked in a small cage. She's furious alright. But she's touched by it. She loves birds, but not the ones in cages. Birds belong to the sky, and not small cages that limits their movement.

"Shall we go now?" Sadiq offered a hand to Natalia which she accepted.

After she was on the horse, Sadiq set the golden cage down on the side of the road, leaving it there.

* * *

><p>The two rode on the horse silently back to their home.<p>

Another two days on out in nowhere.

_Joy oh joy._

"You don't like the bird?"

"I love it... only when it's in the sky."

"I see..."

That's the only conversation since the start of their journey back home. They both were silent, riding on the horse with her back against his chest. Sadiq had his arms around her waist and Natalia had her head on his chest, humming songs to herself.

Sweat dripped down her back as she sighed, wiping the moisture off her brows.

"Hot?" Sadiq asked.

"Yes."

"Do you want some water?"

"Yes please."

Sadiq grabbed the water bottle from the back of the horse and handed it to her. She mumbled a small thanks and poured the semi-cold liquid down her throat.

They continued to ride for a while when suddenly she noticed something, no, someone running in the dessert. It looks like a child. A boy, running from whatever it's chasing him.

"Sadiq, look." she said, grabbing at his arms for his attention.

"Hm?" he looked down at her, curious. "What?"

"There's a boy over there. Look." she pointed to the small figure, who fell down suddenly and got up as fast as he could and continued to run.

"He looks like he's being chased by something. Let's help him, Sadiq."

"Why should we?" An ice cold expression.

"What do you mean why? He's just a kid and he needs help. Please, Sadiq?"

"Maybe it's one of those acts that bandits use to lure in victims like you."

She frowned. "Do you even have a heart Sadiq Adnan?"

"I do and it beats only for you."

_That blasted smirk..._

"There's no time for this Sadiq..." she groaned and stopped the horse.

"What are you doing?" the Turkish man asked when she jumped down from the animal.

"To help him." she stated simply and rushed off to the child's direction.

The turk sighed and got off the horse, following her.

The boy was now lying on the sandy ground, panting and tears streaked his face. He had dirty and torn clothes on and there's dirt on his face. Scars were everywhere on his body and Natalia felt a pain in her chest when she looked at the boy.

"Hey sweetheart, are you ok?" she asked, crouching down next to the small boy, laying her hand on his back.

The boy screamed a little and shot up like an arrow. He moved backwards from Natalia and started to cry.

"I...I'm so sorry Miss. I... I won't run away again... please don't punish me anymore... please..."

"I won't hurt you sweetheart, I'm here to help you." Natalia said gently, trying to coax the boy into trusting her and not think of her as those people that hurted him before.

"You are?" he asked in a small voice, clutching to his shirt, looking at her with big innocent green eyes filled with tears.

"Natalia! Get back here!" a voice boomed behind Natalia and she rolled her eyes before turning back to her Turkish husband.

"What?" she snapped.

"Get back to the horse, we'll be late."

"I'm not in a rush. And I won't leave until I take this poor boy home."

"I don't have a home." the small boys muttered, looking down at the ground.

"Aww you poor thing. Do you want to come live with me?" Natalia, ignoring Sadiq's horrified look asked the small boy whose face brighten up at the sound of that.

"Really Miss? I can come live with you Miss? You..." he looked away from her eyes. "You won't make me work, no?"

Natalia laughed. "Of course not sweetheart. You're going to live with me like a normal person, maybe you can be my son. An adopted son, what do you think?" she said, a smile on her face.

"Really Miss? I can? Really?" he asked, jumping up and down, holding Natalia's hands.

"Wait a minute, both of you. Natalia, sweet, did you just adopted some filthy kid from nowhere? I mean look at him!" he pointed at him. "He's... he's..."

"He's adorable Sadiq, and no matter what you say, I will take him back with me. He's just a kid. He needs a home, and a mother. And a father too if you're not being such a brat."

"B-but..."

"No buts Sadiq, now sweetheart, what's your name?" Natalia asked the small boy who's now smiling from ear to ear.

"Heracles, Miss. My name is Heracles Karpusi."

"Heracles eh? Such a beautiful name. And, please don't call me Miss, I hate that. Call me Natalia if you please." Natalia ran her fingers in Heracles hair, smoothing the tangles in his brown hair.

"Mama Natalia!" he cried, a big smile on his face as he jumped into Natalia's arms, earning a furious glare from Sadiq.

Out of Natalia's sight, Heracles stuck out his tongue at a furious Sadiq and wrapped his arms tightly around the Belarusian, mouthing a 'Mine' before burying his face in her hair, with his eyes peeking out to challenge the Turk.

Sadiq had his fists clenched and he gritted his teeth, watching that filthy kid in front of him hugging his wife and even had the nerve to look at him with those blasted eyes.

_I'm going to kill him._

He growled a little and pulled the kid away from his wife. Heracles screamed and kicked while Natalia scolded him.

"Sadiq! Put him down! You're scaring him."

"Put me down! Put me down you beast! You smelly gigantic animal!"

Sadiq dropped him to the ground and almost kicked the child. "Animal? Beast? Smelly? I don't smell and I am not an animal."

"Yes you are! You're nothing like my gentle beautiful Mama Natalia." Heracles shouted at him and clutched to Natalia's skirt, hiding behind her as Sadiq tried hard not to blow up.

"Now now you two, stop being such kids. We should get a move on Sadiq, or we'll never get back in time, plus little Heracles here looks hungry." Natalia smiled a little and looked down at Heracles.

"Starving." Heracles added, smirking at Sadiq when Natalia's not looking.

"Fine." Sadiq said through gritted teeth and headed to the animals. "But I'm not riding with that thing."

"Of course you're not, I'm riding with him. Come on sweetheart." Natalia extended her hand for Heracles to hold on to and lead him to the horse, leaving a dumbstrucked Sadiq.

"You never called me sweetheart before..." he murmured to himself as he watched the two, walking hand in hand to their horse.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally decided to stop procrastinating and work on this. So here it is. Chapter 9. <strong>

**And I do not own Hetalia, that is all. **


	10. Chapter 10

"Welcome home, Master, Miss... I mean, Natalia." Angelique smiled as she helped to unload the things from the animals while the other maids and servants came out from the building to help also.

Sadiq got off his horse and helped Natalia down, leaving small Heracles on it.

"Hey old man! Get me down!" Hercales shouted at the back of Sadiq's head as the Turk smirked. He ignored the small boy's shouts and wrapped his arms around Natalia's waist, leading her into the house.

"Hey! Get me down!"

Heracles shouted again, still Sadiq ignored him.

"A real man knows how to get off a horse, brat." Sadiq smirked, turning his head a little to meet the brown haired boy's eyes. Heracles puffed his cheeks and folded his arms across his chest. "I'm too small."

Sadiq chuckled and Natalia hit him on the arm.

"Ouch... what was that for?" Sadiq pouted at his wife, who's scowling at him.

"Get him down, will you? And stop acting like a brat... you're a grown man now." she murmured the last part, pushing away Sadiq's arm, walking over to Heracles.

"Here sweetheart, we'll make that gigantic baby over there get you down in a minute, k?" Natalia patted his thighs and turned to Sadiq.

"Well?"

The Turkish man groaned and stomped over to the horse; Heracles gave him a proud smirk as Sadiq lifted him off the horse and just threw him on the floor. Heracles landed with a loud thud.

"Sadiq! Heracles, sweetheart, are you ok? Where does it hurt?" Natalia asked, kneeling down to the sobbing Heracles, who's clutching his knees. Big fat tears rolled down his cheeks as he let out pained cries.

Sadiq rolled his eyes.

"My knee... I think it's broken... I won't be able to walk for the rest of my life!" the small boy wailed. Natalia felt a small pain in her chest and shot Sadiq the dirtiest look she could muster and tried to help Heracles stand, wrapping her arms around the sobbing boy she tried to pull him to his feet but Heracles let out a pained howl.

"I can't! Mama Natalia I can't! It's broken! It's broken!" he wailed, sitting on the ground not moving. Tear continue to fall from his eyes and Natalia wiped them away from his face with the heel of her palm.

"Sweetie, it's not broken... it's just a scratch. Come on, let's get you inside and put something on it, alright?"

"But it hurts..."

"You're a brave boy, no? You can endure this little sting, no?" Natalia smiled at him, patting on his head. Heracles stopped crying and nodded at her slowly.

Sadiq, who heard their conversation, got annoyed by that brat who's obviously faking it, strode over to the boy and picked him up, and carried him inside like he's just a bag of rice.

"Waa! Put me down! Put me down! You smelly old man!" Heracles kicked and screamed while he struggled against Sadiq's grip. The Turk tightened his grip and shouted at the boy.

"Shut up, brat. Or I'll throw you out."

"You can't! Mama Natalia took me in!"

"Well I own this place."

That shut him up and he just stayed still while Sadiq carried him to the house, with Natalia following closely, afraid that he would murder Heracles if she's not noticing.

The Turkish man put the boy down and he turned around to leave Natalia there with him.

"Thanks for not being such a big baby Sadiq!" Natalia called after him. Sadiq gave her the finger and left. The Belarusian rolled her eyes and offered her hand to Heracles.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get you clean."

Heracles smiled and grabbed her hand, following Natalia to the bathroom.

In a distance, Sadiq huffed and crossed his arms.

* * *

><p>"Waa... it's cold Mama Natalia!" Heracles clung to Natalia's arms as she undressed him and poured water over his head. Now Natalia's wet from Heracles and she giggled.<p>

"It's ok, it'll warm up in a few." she said and continued to pour water over his head, wetting his hair and body. Heracles closed his eyes when the water made contact with his body, shivering lightly as he clung onto Natalia.

"Hera, sweetie, if you cling on to me like that then I won't be able to get you clean, so please." Natalia patted his back, trying to make the small boy loosen his grip on her. He shook his head and pouted. "I want to be close to Mama Natalia."

Natalia sighed and ruffled his hair, applying some shampoo on it and washed his messy brown locks. Heracles sat with his back facing her, looking at the wall. They sat like that in silence for a while until Heracles spoke, "Mama Natalia, why'd you have silver hair?"

Natalia stopped her actions and cocked her head to one side. "Well, genetics I guess..."

"Genetics?"

"Yes."

"Do your parents have silver hair, Mama Natalia?"

Natalia's heart skipped a beat and she realized, of course, why didn't she notice before, both the king and queen don't have silver hair... neither does her sister. She ran her nails over Heracles's scalp and sighed. "No, they don't."

"Does that mean that you're special? Silver is such a pretty colour."

"I guess."

Come to think of it, Natalia never knew who her real parents were and she decided that she didn't want to know. And now Heracles brought it up and she was curious. What do her real parents look like? Do they have silver hair also? Or maybe brown hair like Heracles? Do they have violet eyes like her? Do they miss her now? Are they looking for her now?

"Mama Natalia? The shampoo's getting in my eye..."

Natalia snapped out of her thoughts and muttered a small apology to Heracles and washed the bubbles away from his hair, and continued to wash his small body.

Suddenly Sadiq barged in and grabbed Natalia by the arm. Natalia was pulled to her feet and out of the bathroom with Heracles screaming after her.

"I will ask someone else to wash you brat, right now I need Natalia." Sadiq shouted to the screaming boy and pulled his wife to their bedroom.

"What's the matter with you?" Natalia screamed when the door was closed. Sadiq leaned against the door, fingers massaging his temples. "Talk to me Sadiq Adnan!" Natalia screamed when Sadiq didn't make any response. "Natalia, baby, if you want a child, you know we can make one." Sadiq finally said, looking into her eyes.

"Make one?" Natalia let out a fake laugh. "Right. We can make one, why didn't I think of that." she slapped her forehead in a dramatic way and glared at him.

"No. I won't make a child with you Sadiq. No." she muttered, facing her back to him and looked out the window.

"Why not?" Sadiq asked, walking over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She was still a bit wet from bathing Heracles and she smelt like the shampoo. Sadiq nuzzled her neck and she let out a sigh.

"Just no... I'm... I can't Sadiq." her voice was small, barely above whisper as she held his hands. "Why? We already had sex and..."

"That's not it. Please. Don't..." she turned around in his arms and looked into his eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck while he had his arms around her waist. "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I just can't..."

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Sadiq leaned down and pressed his forehead against her, looking into her violet orbs, breathing in her scent. She looked so beautiful in the sunlight from the window, and so sad, so so sad.

"I'm scared." she whispered, avoiding his eyes.

"Why? What are you afraid of?"

"Getting pregnant, having a baby... I don't know. I don't mind the intercourse... I just don't like the getting pregnant part. It scares me... I am scared of carrying a life in me that I have to look after for nine months, I am afraid that I won't be a good enough mother. I just can't Sadiq, I'm scared. I'm..."

She was cut off by Sadiq pressing his lips on hers. She let out a surprised moan and kissed back. Sadiq's slight stubble scratched her chin but she didn't mind. They engaged in a tongue wrestle and she tasted tobacco in him. Sadiq's hands crept up her back and into her hair, bringing her face closer to him, deepening the kiss.

It lasted for a few moments until they felt the need for air. They broke apart, a tiny string of saliva still connecting them both. Sadiq sighed and kissed her forehead, then her nose, then both of her cheeks, and finally her lips again. Natalia closed her eyes and fell into his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"It's fine if you don't want to make a Sadiq Junior, or a Natalia junior, it's fine. But there's absolutely nothing to be afraid about, being pregnant I mean. And I don't mind you taking in stray kids and treat them as your own, I just don't like that one, Herales, he's evil. He's bad news. I can see it in his eyes that he's a little thief."

"A little thief... sure. You're just jealous." she replied, rubbing small circles on his chest.

"Jealous? Me? Pfft... no. Never." he grabbed her hand that's on his chest and pressed it to his lips and kissed it.

"You've been smoking again aren't you?" Natalia asked, and he nodded slightly. "A little."

"A little huh? I told you smoking's not good for you."

"It helps me relax."

"But that's bad for your health. Find something else that'll make help you relax."

"I found it." he leaned down, kissing her hair. "You."

Natalia blushed and hit him lightly on the chest. "No..."

"Yes. When I'm holding you, it feels like I'm having ten cigarettes at the same time, like I'm floating on the clouds, it feels wonderful, holding you. And when we kiss, it's like the world has stopped and when we're doing it, it's the most wonderful feeling, ever." he smiled at a blushing Natalia. The Belarusian nuzzles his chest and looked in his eyes.

"I need to go check on Heracles now."

Sadiq's expression changed and let out a small 'oh' before, loosening his arms that was around Natalia and sat on the bed.

"Go then. Go check on your 'sweetheart'." he said the 'sweetheart' which a weird accent and made a face.

"You really are jealous of him aren't you?" Natalia chuckled at Sadiq, who's avoiding her eyes and had his arms crossed against his chest.

"Hmph."

Natalia smirked and went over to him, pecking him on his nose and said, "Let's do it, tonight."

Sadiq's face lighted up and he grinned at his wife.

"Oh yeah."

"So don't get jealous, sweetheart." she emphasizes on the last word and winked at him, before leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Hetalia. :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Natalia looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. Her heart was thumping hard against her ribcage and she sighed. Why'd she agree to do it with him tonight? She shook her head and let out a sigh. Millions of butterflies were fluttering in her stomach and she thought that she might throw up at any second.

"Nataliaa... I'm back!" Natalia turned around and her eyes widen. Her husband was half naked, except for the towel around his waist and his erection was obvious through his towel. "You ready, baby?" Sadiq winked and moved over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck.

"S-Sadiq... stop. W-wait a minute..." she pushed him away gently and the man in front of her pouted. "Aww why?"

"I-I'm not ready… yet" she said, looking at the floor while twisting a strand of silver hair in her finger.

Sadiq chuckled and pulled her onto the bed, pinning her down and kissed her with so much passion that made her heart stopped beating for a second. When he finally pulled away for air, her face was red and she was panting.

"I'm a bit scared." Natalia muttered, grabbing a fistful of the sheets below them.

"Don't be... it's fine. It will be fine, it's not like it's your first time." Sadiq smirked and Natalia whacked him in the head with a pillow.

"Sadiq!" she shrieked and covered her face with her hands.  
>"What? I will never forget the first time with you Natalia, never. It made me feel so special." the Turkish man leaned down and sucked on a small area of her neck. She let out a small moan and grabbed his hair. "M-more of that... please?" she moaned, face turning red.<p>

Sadiq chuckled and did just that. The Belarusian squirmed and grabbed his hair tighter.

"You like that? You like it when I kiss your neck?" Sadiq asked against her skin, she shivered.

"Y-yes... please... Sadiq..." she pushed him away and proceeded to remove his towel.

"Oh? Eager are we?" Sadiq let out a small laugh as Natalia glared at him. Finally she removed the towel and she bit her lip at the sight of Sadiq's erection.

Sadiq ran his fingers through her hair as she lowered herself and gave the head an experimental lick. Her husband shuddered and let out a groan at the contact, which made Natalia feel bolder and began to lick up and down his shaft.

"N-Natalia..." Sadiq groaned, throwing back his head, enjoying the feeling.

"You s-so good at this..." Sadiq muttered as his wife took his whole length into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down.

Outside, it began to rain. Thunder crashed and the wind was howling.

Despite those, the two continued their love making session. Natalia was lying on her back, looking into Sadiq's eyes, enjoying the feeling of her husband kissing her chest.

"S-Sadiq... I..."

"Relax, I'll be gentle."

Natalia nodded and closed her eyes. "I'm ready…"

"Good." Sadiq whispered against her neck and began to slowly enter her.

Then, there was a knock on the door and the two froze. Natalia's eyes went wide and pushed Sadiq off her, proceeding to open the door. But her husband pulled her back and pinned her down, biting harshly on her neck making her yelp. "Ignore that. Whoever that is, it'll go away." he said with a low husky voice.

"B-but..."

"Mama Natalia? Mama... I'm scared..."

Natalia pushed her husband off her and Sadiq pouted. "Aww, that cock blocker..." Sadiq cursed in fast Turkish and Natalia threw him his towel. "Cover yourself up, you don't want him to see you like that." She fixed her clothes and waited for Sadiq to get dressed properly before opening the door, revealing a crying Heracles with his pillow.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Natalia got down in eye level with Heracles and wiped away his tears. Heracles sobbed and said "I'm scared. I want to sleep with Mama Natalia..."

Natalia smiled and pulled him inside their room. "Come on."

Sadiq was glaring at the small boy on the bed and when Natalia was not looking, Heracles stuck out his tongue at the Turkish man.

"Alright sweetheart, you can sleep here." Natalia patted on a small area on the side of the bed.

"But I want to sleep between Mama Natalia and Sadiq, what if the monsters come and get me..." he said, tears welling up in his eyes again.

"Oh sweetheart, don't cry. You can sleep between us."

Sadiq gave Natalia a very dirty look and pointed to his crotch, then humped the air in front of him. His wife mouthed him a 'sorry' and pulled the cover up to Heracle's neck, kissing him goodnight and turned off the lights.

Sadiq grumbled miserably and turned his back to Heracles, ignoring the small boy that was constantly kicking on the back of his legs, in a weak attempt to laugh at him.

…

"You win this time, you brat." Sadiq muttered after Natalia left the room the next morning, leaving the two on the bed.

"Aww poor Sadiq, it must be hard sleeping with an erection…" Heracles smirked, kicking the back of the Turkish man's leg again. "Would you stop that?" Sadiq snapped and attacked the small boy, who just laughed and ran away. "You will never get me! You stupid old man! You don't deserve her!" Heracles yelled at him while running away from his grasp. "You're just a gigantic stinky jerk! You don't deserve a beautiful woman like her!"

"What the hell do you mean you brat?" Sadiq stopped and was breathing heavily from chasing Heracles around. Heracles smirked and crossed his arms around his chest. "She belongs to me you gigantic idiot. She's mine."

Sadiq stared at him in horror. "Y-you… you…"

"What? I know, I fell in love with her the first time I saw her. A love at first sight, that is. And I thought, how can this be? This must be a sick sick joke, she can't possible like a beast like you…"

"You're just a kid! You're like… 6 or something…"

"Pfft… I may look small, but I'm 14 years old. I like Natalia and I will snatch her away from you."

Sadiq narrowed his eyes.

_What exactly was he saying? He can't possibly like Natalia? She's my wife for God's sake… he can't possibly…_

"You're sick." Sadiq said, clenching his fists, glaring at the boy in front of him. But he just smirked and smirked and smirked like the gigantic ass hole he was. "I know. And I like your wife. I'm going to steal her away from you one day, you better watch out. Looks like she likes me better than you now."

"Shut up." Sadiq muttered and left the room, leaving Heracles laughing to himself in the desserted room.

"One day, Natalia Arlovskaya, you'll be mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Dundundundun, that's it folks~ This is the end of the story, thank you for reading till the end. <strong>

**It's not over yet.**

**I'm going to continue it in another story. So yeah, thank you for reading. Thank you for the favorites and reviews. Thank you for everything.**

**Also, I do not own Hetalia thank you very much.**


End file.
